danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Danball Senki W (anime)
is the sequel of the first season of Danball Senki. Plot The year 2051, one year after the final battle against the Innovators. Peace has returned thanks to the world's newest hobby, the Little Battle Experience (LBX for short). Ban Yamano, is now a popular LBX Champion across the globe amongst the LBX battle population. But the peace doesn't last long as a new terrorist organization called the Detector threatens the world by brainjacking LBXs. With his LBX Odin destroyed and Ami and Kazuya mysteriously abducted, Ban joins up with the karate-girl, Ran Hanasaki and the arcade-otaku, Hiro Oozora to fight against this new threat. Following the battle towards N-City, they meet up with Jessica Kaios, Jin Kaidou and a fully recuperated Yuuya Haibara. As the battle against the Detector continues, a new hidden evil comes to light after discovering the true nature of the Detector's terrorist acts. And what hidden potential lies within the newcomer, Hiro. Story 'Detector arc' Ban, together with his new allies Hiro and Ran worked together to stop Detector’s ambition and rescue Kazuya and Ami. They were then joined by Jessica, Jin, Yuuya to thwart the brainjacking events at a few countries while investigating about Omega Dain regarding M-chip. Along the battle, Kirito, a mysterious strong LBX player, who was a test player for Omega Dain always interrupt Ban and his friends for personal benefits. One of Detector’s attempt was believe to be the assassination of President Claudia Lenneton of Nation A during her inauguration speech, which takes place simultaneously at Artemis Tournament. During the brainjacking event at Egypt, Hiro is reveal to have the ability to predict the future. 'Paradise arc' During the events of brainjacking in Australia, Ban and the others confronted Detector and was surprised to learn that Professor Yamano himself was the Detector’s man in mask. Professor Yamano explained that the series of brainjacking was in fact to inform Ban and the others that Omega Dain, attempted to use Paradise, a spatial military based disguised as a communication satellite. Ban and the others managed to find and infiltrate the tanker, Future Hope that was believe to be the control centre for Paradise. During the infiltration, Hiro had an unexpected reunion with his mother, Haruka who was working with Omega Dain as she develop a pair of AIs to manage Paradise called Adam and Eve. Ban and the others also encounter Dr. Mummy, who claimed himself as Lex. Haruka who realised her errors by her own son, Hiro, assisted him and his friends to conquer Future Hope and performs a shutdown on Adam and Eve. She then revealed the mastermind of Omega Dain, which is in fact Nation A’s Vice President, Alferdo Gardyne. When Secretary Kaios inform President Lenneton regarding this matter, Gardyne reveal his true colours and abducted both the President and NICS Secretary, taking them to the National Defense HQ. As this happens, Hiro had a sudden revelation of both President Lenneton and Secretary Kaios got caught in an explosion at the stated place. Haruka reveal that National Defense HQ is also a satellite management centre and that the President’s activation code is needed to utilise Paradise from there. Aware that Hiro’s prediction was not a lie, Ban and the others rushes to the National Defense HQ to save them and prevent Paradise from being activated. During their rescue mission, Gelato interrupts Ban and the others but they managed to beat him in an LBX battle. Professor Yamano told Gelato the truth and Gelato assisted NICS team in saving the hostages from being caught in the explosion. However, Gardyne does not stop there. After failing to obtain the activation code from the President, he departed to Paradise to activate Adam and Eve directly, not knowing that Kirito secretly followed them. As NICS team are preparing to launch into space, Gardyne had Paradise destroyed an unmanned island using the main laser before he took control of NICS HQ, activating its emergency system and trapped Secretary Kaios and President Lenneton along with NICS staff for 24 hours. Haruka reveal that the laser’s next target is NICS HQ itself and that they have 6 hours left before the Paradise Main Laser is fully charged. Hiro and the others rushes into space via Duck Shuttle Kai after an interference during the launching at mass driver. Duck Shuttle Kai was attacked by a massive army of LBXs but Ban and the others managed to dealt with it with new LBXs, Ikaros Zero, Ikaros Force and Minerva Kai. They also managed to approach and docked into Paradise without being hit by Paradise laser thanks to the evasion program developed by Haruka and Otacross. Time is running out and NICS team rushes towards the control room. However, Kirito appear and gets in their way to gain experience for Cyclops AI to evolve it to Perfect Brain. It was revealed that he wants to use Cyclops AI to create emotion for an android called Amy, who was based on his girlfriend that died in an accident. Kirito manages to complete Cyclops AI, only for it to be taken by Gardyne’s LBX, Zeus who revealed that Kirito was being used and that Cyclops AI is incompatible with android and can only be used by LBXs. Kirito fell into despair when he realised what happened. Despite what happened, Ban and the others proceeded to the main control room and confronted Gardyne. During the confrontation, Gardyne was betrayed by Dr Mummy, who was revealed to be Mami, Lex’s little sister. Mami revealed that she wants to use Paradise to carry out his brother’s will. Ban and the others managed to stop her. However, Adam and Eve began to gone haywire when Haruka decides to deactivate them once and for all, supporting Mami’s ambition. Hiro and Ban worked together and managed to defeat Zeus and Killer Droid Pegasus that was controlled by Adam and Eve. With Haruka’s help, they managed to deactivate Adam and Eve, shutting down Paradise for good. Mami, Gardyne and Bishop were arrested and the peace is restored. 'Mizel arc' A new brainjacking suddenly occur despite M-Chips were removed and it was caused by an LBX called Vector. Ban and his friends encounter a mysterious boy called Mizel, who uses Vector to take control of computer or LBXs by touching them, which was named Ghostjacked by NICS. Mizel uses Vector’s power to steal the stealth aircraft, Eclipse and remodelled it, having the capability to transform into a giant robot. Mizel announces his goal, to optimize Earth and make it reborn into Perfect World. Mizel, using Vectors and Mizel Trouzer, conquer almost every country’s important places and Seto 50’s bombs as part of his Perfect World plan. Ban and the others were helpless to stop Mizel because the Vectors were way too tough and they had no method of fighting Mizel Trouzer as well as he obtained Seto 50s. Professor Yamano believes there is only one way to encounter Mizel, which is using AX-000. However, its blueprints was lost and the LBX itself needs a different material for its core box. Ban and the others went to Innovator Research Facility and the mine in China to get the respective items. During their efforts to get either one, Mizel interrupts them while conquering every LBX makers to enforce his Vectors. He even assaulted them when Professor Yamano and the others were developing the new LBX based on AX-000, O-Legion and in fact managed to steal it by infusing his virus during the development. Left with no other way to counter Mizel, the people of the world who loves LBXs sent their LBX related-data to Tiny Orbit in order to create new LBXs to counter O-Legion. Mizel once more interrupts them but this time Ban and the others managed to defend against him. Later, they learn about Mizel’s identity, who is in fact a virus program created by Adam and Eve, or in other words, Haruka herself. The virus program itself entered one of the androids body created by Omega Dain. Despite the bitter truth that Mizel pointed out regarding humans, Hiro and the others chooses to fight against Mizel, believing in mankind’s potential in creating a better future. During this time, Ban and Hiro obtain Odin Mk-2 and Achilles D9, the LBXs developed using the power of the people who loved LBXs. Mizel then makes his move to conquer the Earth by sending a massive amount of Vectors to attack Tokio City and then devastated it with Mizel Trouzer’s power. He sent a notice for mankind to surrender within 24 hours. However, mankind refused to give up and come up with a plan by trapping Mizel Trouzer in Grand Sphere, a giant D-Egg made by having massive amount of LBXs to generate it. Jin and the others infiltrate the giant robot to disable its limbs and succeeded but they were trapped in their control pods. Ban, Hiro and Ran went into Mizel Trouzer directly to battle Mizel, who transferred his consciousness into O-Legion, evolving it into Mizel O-Legion. They manage to beat Mizel, at the cost of the loss of Ran’s LBX, Minerva Kai. However, Mizel’s defeat causes the trio to be trapped in the giant robot that began to collapse and the Seto 50 bomb inside it began its countdown. With the help of Jin and the others, they managed to save Ban, Hiro and Ran from the explosion. Peace is restored and everyone return to their daily lives. Characters *See Danball Senki Characters Staff *'Original Creator:' LEVEL-5 *'Original Story, Planning, Chief Supervisor:' Akihiro Hino *'Original Character Design, LBX Concept Designer:' Jun Sonobe *'Director:' Naohito Takahashi *'Series Composition:' Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Art Director:' Toshihiro Kohama, Yoshio Tanioka *'Chief Animation Director:' Hiroyuki Nishimura *'Action Director:' Kouji Fukazawa *'CGI Director:' Dai Seo *'Director of Photography:' Koji Yamakoshi *'Animation Producer:' Shukichi Kanda *'Producer:' Kiyofumi Kajiwara, Yoshikazu Kuretani *'Music:' Rei Kondoh *'Sound Director:' Masafumi Mima *'Supervisor:' Toshiato Okuno, Masakazu Kubo *'Editor:' Daisuke Imai *'Color Designer:' Aki Watanabe *'Animation Studio:' Oriental Light and Magic (OLA) *'Licensed by:' Dentsu Entertainment USA *'Network:' TV Tokyo Episodes *See Danball Senki W Episodes in Episode Guide External Links *Danball Senki W on TV-Tokyo *Danball Senki W on Wikipedia *Danball Senki W on Anime News Network Navigation Category:Media